Left 4 Dead: The Invincible Man's Game
by Mockingbird79
Summary: This beaten and bloody journal was found on the body of a man who hanged himself outside of San Francisco. It contains entries that show the quick change in his psyche as he tries to survive in post-apocalyptic California. One-Shot.


**Left 4 Dead: The Invincible Man's Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Left 4 Dead franchise or any characters or property that Valve has staked claim upon. However I do own copies of the games Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2.**

***This Journal was found on the body of a dead man, who hanged himself from a tree outside of San Francisco. The words "Satan is Invincible" was carved into the tree. The journal is worn and beaten and its pages are stuffed with miscellaneous objects, flowers are pressed into its pages most frequently but only in the beginning. The last few entries are written in what appears to be blood.***

* * *

><p><strong>July 22, 2023<strong>

Hello, my name is Lucas Jackson and I'm 27 years old.

If you are reading this, then show some respect and leave my corpse alone. If I'm still alive then I've probably abandoned this stupid journal somewhere. I'll have you know that I really don't want to be doing this, but my brother and my girlfriend both insist that I keep a journal.

I suppose that I should tell what's going on so far. Well I live in San Jose California and I am employed as a police officer with the San Jose PD. I am a pretty damn good cop. I've been shot a few times, but nothing serious. I also very much enjoy video games, even though my girlfriend doesn't like them.

My girlfriend, her name is Claire and we've been going out for about a year now. She's a florist who lives with me in my apartment on the Eastern side of town. She wasn't at home when the outbreak really happened so I had to go get her. I met her when I was buying flowers for my ex who's probably dead. Whatever she was a bitch anyways, didn't even like the flowers.

My brother, his name is Artemis, weird right? But everybody likes to call him Art. Any ways he's a video game developer who lives all the way down in Los Angeles, but he was up here for some conference. I had to run down to that damned conference center to get his ass out of there after I got Claire. He's not a very fast or fit fellow but he's strong as hell and I swear to God that he actually ripped a zed's head off once, but he won't admit it.

We are currently living in a bank here in San Jose, we're trying to wait out the outbreak but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. At night I make them sleep in the vault while I keep watch. I don't sleep much anymore, I had insomnia before the outbreak and that kind of manifested when the zed started swarming.

We don't have electricity anymore but the water still runs. Me and Art go out to scavenge for food most days of the week; of course West makes that easier.

West is my German Shepard who I got from the Police Dog Shelter. He was born premature, the rest of the litter died but he managed to survive somehow. He was very sick and weak and the dog breeder said he would die within a week. I'm a bit stubborn and I took that as sort of a challenge. He's 8 now and one damn good dog.

So anyways that's kind of the story up until now. It's been like 3 months since the outbreak began and we've been here in this bank since.

My brother says that I should tell you what happened today and that's what journals are for. Smart ass.

Alright, might as well do this right.

Dear Diary,

Today me, Art, and West went out to scavenge for some food. I found a dead cat that I cooked and a box of Poptarts that I'll save for a special occasion.

Art found a big ass wrench at the fire station that I think is for fire hydrants, he's got it through his big head that it's Excalibur or something. I'll settle for the fire axe thanks. Anyways when we got back Claire had just harvested the vegetables she grows on the roof. I made a stew with the dead cat and the vegetables, it was pretty good. Can't say I like cat very much though, the meat is very lean and I don't really like it.

Anyways I got ahead of myself, on the way back to the bank we got attacked by a small group of zed. I managed to kill 3 and Art got 5, the asshole. West isn't an attack dog, and I'm kind of happy he doesn't attack the zed because I don't know if that'll make him sick. Anyways during the fight I got tangled up in a long red rope that wrapped around my neck. Art cut it off of me and I was pretty grateful. Weird thing is though that he said that a zed had tried to hang me and when I looked at the rope close I swear I think it was a tongue.

I also think I saw somebody wave to me in an apartment building nearby. I'll have to check it out with Art tomorrow. There might be people still alive.

Well I'm out of stuff to say. I'll head to that apartment building tomorrow and see if there's anybody there, I'll talk about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23, 2023<strong>

There was a little girl, maybe like 9, and her mom living in that apartment building. They didn't trust me at first but I flashed the badge and they instantly cooled down. I told them they'd be safer to come live with us in the bank and they agreed to come along.

On our way back the mom got puked all over by some disgusting fat ass fucker of a zed. The zombie ran the fuck away before I could beat the shit out of him. The mom didn't seem to get infected or melt or anything from the puke but it was nasty as shit and it stank something awful.

We got pretty close to the bank but soon after that fucker puked on her, the mom suddenly got swarmed by at least 20 zed. All we could do was get that Goddamn kid out of there before she got us killed. Her name is Macy by the way, yeah like the store.

We got back to the bank but the kid wouldn't stop screaming her head off. We kept trying to shut her up but nothing was working. So we tossed her in the vault with Claire and West. The door should help with the noise but I don't know how good Claire is with kids, or West for that matter.

They're still in there and it's night fall. I got a few cans of food from the kid's place so we should be okay for a few days now. I'll write more tomorrow journal I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27, 2023<strong>

I know I said I'd write a couple days ago but I forgot I had this thing. Macy is better, she stopped crying yesterday, though I don't know if it's because she isn't so sad anymore, or if it's because she's out of tears. I know Claire was bawling like a baby about everything for a little while. Anyways we were out of food again today so I went out with Art today. West didn't come because he was keeping Macy company. They've taken quite a shine to each other.

Anyways so we kind of wandered aimlessly for a little while and we got lost, but guess what we found? A fucking truck! A big ass, black Ram truck! Oh and not just that, the truck had two extra barrels of gas, binoculars, a city map, a tool box filled with shit, a shit load of food, and a fucking shotgun! Only 6 shells but what the fuck, I'll find more later. I knew that this wasn't a survivor's because, 1 the door was open, and 2 the fucker was dead inside the truck.

So we took that back to the bank and now we're set up pretty well. We have a gun now, except for my Beretta but that only has one clip left and I'd rather save it for emergencies. Tomorrow I'm going out to find some more shells for the shotgun. Oh and those flowers in the pages? Just ignore them Claire keeps putting them in.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3, 2023<strong>

Art got sick. He's not bitten, I checked, I think he has the flu or something. Without medication, the fever will kill him. I'm going out to find meds tomorrow.

Oh and the water finally turned off. We're kind of fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>August 24, 2023<strong>

Art is okay now. He's back to full health thanks to those meds that I found. I feel pretty luck that I found that too, most of the city has been pretty much picked clean.

Anyways, Art came with me on my hunt for a stocked gun store. We found one actually. It was locked but I picked the lock with the electronic lock pick I got back when I was a cop. We loaded the truck with ammo, handguns, rifles, and a few machetes that I found. Locked and loaded bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2, 2023<strong>

Feeling sort of badass today, I felt like going out and fighting some zed. Of course with the usual goal of getting some food but I mainly wanted to fight zed. Art came along too. It was a fun day. I found a box of cereal and a bottle of honey in a super market by the way.

Oh and I finally got the lead on zombie kills, current score is 48 to 42. Damn right.

* * *

><p><strong>September 10, 2023<strong>

Art got bit today. We were fighting zed near a Walmart and he got bit on his hand. He kept screaming at me to leave him behind and let him die at the hands of the infected, but I dragged that stubborn jack ass along with me anyways.

In the car he kept babbling about how I should have let him die, and how I should shoot him now while he's still sane.

I got an idea through my head though and I had him stay still and keep his arm on the arm rest. As quickly as I could I used my machete and chopped off his bitten hand. Of course he was screaming like fuck and I just told him to stay calm. He wasn't really happy but I guess we'll see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>September 29, 2023<strong>

Art died today. He bled out because I ran out of bandages and lighter fluid. He didn't turn though, which is good. Claire and Macy were quite sad, didn't stop crying. I didn't shed a tear though. No tears for the fallen, all I can do is move on. Try and survive as long as I fucking can.

Oh yeah, and apparently Claire is four months pregnant. She's starting to show

* * *

><p><strong>December 2, 2023<strong>

Been pretty quiet at the bank since Art died. Nobody really talks much. I've never been much of a talker to begin with, Art was always the talker. We've been out of food for a few days now by the way, and the water I've been collecting out of a fountain and boiling is running low. I'll have to find more of both soon. Anyways I'll talk more tomorrow maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2023<strong>

Claire isn't doing too well, she needs more food. I've had to go out farther and farther into the city to find some and the garden isn't growing anything anymore. It's gotten pretty damn cold compared to the summer months. It's like 20 degrees Fahrenheit some days so I'll need to find more clothes for Claire and Macy soon.

Oh yeah, and Macy isn't doing too well either. I haven't heard her say anything for about a week.

* * *

><p><strong>December 18, 2023<strong>

Went out to find more food today. Went out about 10 miles into the city. The zed are evolving there are new ones, the fat fucks that hurl on everything, these little punk ones that jump around everywhere, and that red rope I got tangled up in all that time ago? Turns out it was a tongue fucking disgusting.

Well anyways my truck ran out of gas out there and the barrels were empty. I had to run all the way back to the bank, and I was gone for about 8 hours. I managed to find a box of Twinkies though. I'll save those for another special occasion. Oh yeah we ate those Poptarts on Macy's birthday back in November, sorry forgot to mention that.

When I got back to the bank the zed had finally managed to break in. They were already inside so that sucked. I killed them all and found Claire half eaten but still alive. He entire lower half was gone and I think I saw the baby in that pile of guts. Anyways she wanted me to shoot her but I couldn't spare the bullets so I strangled her. No tears though, I just have to move on.

I found Macy in the vault with West. Apparently they closed it because Claire was already attacked. We couldn't stay in the bank anymore so we left.

* * *

><p><strong>December 19, 2023<strong>

We're in a large abandoned house in some suburb. The family here was less inclined to admit that it was abandoned however and I had to show them why nobody lived there anymore. They seemed a little more lenient after they were underground.

Macy really enjoyed that bar of chocolate in the fridge. Apparently she never had chocolate before. She asked me if Christmas would come this year and I had to tell her that Christmas wouldn't come this year because God was dead. She wasn't too happy and started cutting herself with a knife.

I think I'll get her something anyways just to cheer her up. Gotta see what that little girl had in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2023<strong>

Had a nice dinner of actual chicken last night and fell asleep next to the fire with West and Macy. Woke up this morning and made some instant coffee. I couldn't find Macy though so I looked around outside and she was on the roof. I asked her why she was up there and she said that she was going to go to Heaven to see God and her mom.

I tried to tell her that I had a new doll for her but she jumped off and broke her neck on the concrete patio. Too bad too, I like that kid. No tears, I'll just have to move on. Just me and my faithful dog now.

* * *

><p><strong>December 29, 2023<strong>

It's my birthday today. I ate those Twinkies I had been saving and gave the rest of the leftover chicken to West. Fun times. I entertained myself by throwing kitchen knives into the family pictures. I think I'll move on from here tomorrow, I've kind of feel like I've worn out my welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>January 12, 2024<strong>

Me and West found a working police car and decided to head to San Francisco. On the way though I stopped by my home town and visited my parent's house. I saw a few people that used to bully me in high school walking around the streets. They were zed of course so they didn't mind if I hit them with my car or not.

My mom was dead already, couldn't tell if she had turned but she was dead so who cares.

My dad was a zed however so I used a claw hammer I found in the garage to break his neck. It was pretty funny to watch him lie there not able to do anything except growl at me. Kind of ironic sort of. I stood there for hours watching him stare at me and growl and drool. How pathetic. I slept there that night, with my parents just like when I was a kid.

I decided to name the hammer Frank.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18, 2024<strong>

My car broke down on the highway to San Francisco and that wasn't any fun. I found another one though, near the middle. There was a family living inside it. The dad was very angry and protective, kept telling me to fuck off. He had a gun so he was actually a danger. I had run out of bullets a long time ago for all my guns and had abandoned them along the way.

I showed him my police badge and he got a lot more comfortable. I told him that I was from the city and that I was living with a large group of survivors and that we had food and water and medicine and plenty of room for him and his family.

He turned around to his family all happy and stuff and I hit him on the back of his head with Frank. The guy died instantly and his family was kind of loud. I had to shut them up otherwise they would've attracted some zed and got us all killed.

That dad had a nice gun and plenty of ammo, should last me a while.

I'm about to go to sleep in their car now, it's pretty late and I'll head the rest of the way tomorrow. Frank is pretty reliable, glad I have him and West with me.

* * *

><p><strong>January 20, 2024<strong>

Finally got to San Francisco today. This place has zed crawling all over it. Good.

* * *

><p><strong>January 22, 2024<strong>

I've set up my camp on a rooftop on the edge of the city. Unfortunately the only way up is a fire escape and Frank says that I can't take West up with me because dogs can't climb. So I had to kill him. Too bad, he was a good dog. No tears gotta move on. Looks like it's just me and Frank now.

* * *

><p><strong>May 8, 2024<strong>

Things aren't going very well. I got plenty of food. Got plenty of water. Kill lots of zed every day. But I don't feel right. Not sick, just kind of wrong. I don't feel I've been doing the right thing, I'm supposed to be a cop anyways.

I read through here and I don't like what's happened. I want to die. I want to see Macy, Claire, Art, West, my unborn baby, and my mom. I won't see my dad thankfully because he's probably still alive. And I can only go to Heaven because Hell is where I am now, right?

Anyways I want to go out fighting, so I'm taking my gun and Frank and going into the city tomorrow, see how many zed I can take with me before game over. I'm going to spit on Witches and yell at Tanks.

See ya journal, you've been a good friend all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11, 2024<strong>

It's been a while since my last entry. I left my journal at my old camp so and I haven't been back there in eight months. I don't think I can die. I ran into streets filled with zed. I fight and fight and before I know it there are no more zombies left, and I'm completely unscathed. I don't want to just kill myself that'll be too easy.

Anyway I'll hang on to you again journal. Oh yeah and Frank broke a few months ago, I have a new crowbar that I use now named Keppler.

* * *

><p><strong>December 29, 2024<strong>

It's my birthday again. I ate some old cake that I found in a supermarket in the hopes that I'll get sick and die. We'll see what happens, I'm going out with Keppler now to kill some zombies and see if I'll die today, that'd be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>April 22, 2025<strong>

Well here I am again. I can't fucking die. I'm Goddamn invincible and I hate it! Why did Satan do this to me? I'm writing in my own blood in the hopes that it'll make me weaker.

* * *

><p><strong>May 18, 2025<strong>

I am God.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 2025<strong>

God is dead. I am not him for I cannot die.

December 29, 2025

So here I am, outside of San Francisco. I got my rope, my chair and my tree. Let's see if this works.

My name is Invincible, this is test number one, and I am about to score an extra life.

* * *

><p><strong>*The book is blank for the rest of the pages. On the last page however is a picture of Lucas, Art and Claire at the game developer conference. On the final page of the book, a few short phrases are scrawled on it, it reads: Invincibility is the ability to move past anything. Be invincible. Move on and persevere until all your lives are gone. Invincibility is lucidity, learn it, be it, become Invincible. Become stronger, become the Devil.*<strong>


End file.
